everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Opal Snowflake
'''Opal Snowflake' is 2015-introduced and an all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is daughter of one of the snowflake fairies from "The Nutcracker". In the destiny conflict, she on the Royal Side because she feels responsible for her destiny and she signed the book before Raven rebelled. Character Personality Opal has a chilly personality and she is sometimes a drama queen, as she thinks that her destiny should have a bigger part in her story. She likes writing stories about how the snowflake fairies could save the day in the end. But, she is still a Royal because she knows that she is lucky to even have a good destiny. She love art and making it with her ice and snow, so she joined the Creative Fairytales. Opal has to be very gentle with her wings if she falls on her wings they might break. She thinks that winter is the prettiest season of all. Opal is sometimes really bossy but, only because she wants to be the star of her story. Just a warning, DO NOT make her mad when she is really mad she can turn 5 or more teens into ice cubes, but don't worry she turns them back. She can get mad easily. Sometimes, Opal is said to have a mean personality, but when she hears that. She just thinks Haters going to Hate! Opal's favorite flower is any flower with frost on it. Even though Opal has to be gentle with her wings, she loves flying, and she is a very fast flyer. Opal has a talent for playing the flute. Sometimes, Opal doubts her destiny, but she stays true to who she is. Opal will always stay true to her friends and her destiny! She is organized and is almost alway early, she will freak out if something that is planned to happen doesn't happen, like if a single one of her pencils is out of order. Appearance Opal has pale skin, icy blonde hair, and icy crystal-like wings. She is at normal height for her age and has light blue eyes. Fairy Tale How the Story goes The Nutcracker How Opal comes in Two snowflake fairies got married and had Opal. Relationships Family Opal is a only child and has a shaky relationships with her parents, mostly because she thinks that they could have been the star of The Nutcracker Friends Her friends include Clover Spring, who is her bestest friend, Juliet Witch, who understands she doesn't need love and Kaly Dream, who is just really nice to her. But she also befriended Mirabella Salve, who Opal admires for her "Potion Boots" Pet Opal has a light blue firefly that she met during the Animal Calling during her second year, and her name is Pearl. Romance Opal doesn't have a boyfriend and doesn't need a boyfriend! But, she think a certain winged monkey, has a crush on her.(But, she is open for different-gender ships!) Outfits Coming Soon... School Schedule '''1st Period: '''Arts & Crafts '''2nd Period: '''Environmental Magic '''3rd Period: '''Grimmnastics '''4th Period: '''Science & Sorcery '''5th Period: '''Experimental Fairy Math '''6th Period: '''Storytelling 101 Trivia * Her favorite flower is any flower with frost on it. * Her Thronecoming gift was a locket, that when opened it will unleash a winter storm. * Her birthday is January 1st. * She plans on always being single, (but, I might change that, she is open for different-gender ships!) * Her favorite food is slushes. * Her favorite drink is milkshakes. * Opal is part of My Single Fairytale, because she does not always want to be alone. * When Raven freezing people, it doesn't affect Opal, this is because she has freezing powers Quotes Notes * She was going to be named Pearl, but it was recycled for her pet. * She is a playset doll for the Hocus Latte (doll assortment). Gallery Opal Snowflake (Basic).jpeg Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Characters Category:The Nutcracker Category:Kayjay1025's OCs